


Exhibition

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, at first anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Fill for the prompt"First heatwave of the summer Hux goes out on his balcony for a quiet smoke and a cold drink only to find his new American neighbour in the garden below, naked in a similarly new hot tub, surprisingly large cock bobbing along on the bubble jets, nipples perky in the cooling night air. How absolutely horrid. Poor Hux having to look at that. He could look away any time he wanted and he definitely shouldn't have a crafty wank... voyeurism/exhibitionism follow of course"





	Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/161183377088/first-heatwave-of-the-summer-hux-goes-out-on-his prompt link

It was hot enough that Hux’s undershirt stuck to his skin as he walked to his building. His apartment was just as hot with his floor to ceiling windows. 

The heat was choking him as he clicked on the air conditioner. It wouldn’t take too long for it to cool the house, just enough time for a smoke. 

He first poured himself a whiskey and hit the fridge for a few ice cubes. With that Hux grabbed his pack of smokes and moved to the balcony. 

Hux kicked the one of the chairs in his patio set to the edge of his balcony and he sat down and leaned against the railing. Sometimes if he was lucky he could see his new neighbour barbequing shirtless. It was a good view. The man seemed to have no shame, and the few times they had seen each other coming and going Hux had seen he looked just as good close up. 

Today though he noticed a hot tub, it took up most of the small patio and Hux frowned. It was ugly, and he wondered if he could report it for being against regulations. He would have to check the regulations first. It ruined the view. 

He was lighting his cigarette when something came into his view. It was the neighbour completely shirtless, and wearing a towel around his waist. 

Hux bit his bottom lip as he looked at how fit he was, it was obscene and wasteful. He doubted the man had a job that needed a body like that. It was all vanity. Not that he didn’t have a reason to be vain. Hux didn’t look away though, not even when the towel full to the ground and exposed his perfectly sculpted ass. 

He took a drag as the man sat down, the view had gotten exponentially better. Hux could see the thick tip of his cock bobbing in the water, with how deep it was it had to be long. He wished the bubbles were off so he could see more. He set the cigarette down and raised an eyebrow. 

The hot tub was still an eyesore, but he didn’t hate how his neighbours chest looked. The tip of his cock kept bringing his eyes down to it and Hux shifted in his seat. 

His hand found its way to his waistband and he popped the button. It wasn’t like he was looking at anything that wasn’t on show for the whole neighbourhood. 

“Disgusting.”

Hux said under his breath as the man shifted and gave him a better view of his body. He was leaning back further in the tub, his cock now visible through the bubbles with the new position. It was Hux’s idea of perfect. His hand wrapped around his cock and he relaxed into it. He only used one hand, wishing it was someone else’s. Not his neighbour of course, maybe someone who had enough self respect as to not constantly put himself on show. 

Unlike his new neighbour Hux knew that what he was doing was a lot less noticeable. 

There was a breeze that cut through the heat and he saw the man shiver. It drew in Hux’s interest further and he took one last sip and set down his glass on the railing so he could get a better grip. 

Except he didn’t set it fully on the railing and the glass tumbled from it’s spot and shattered after the one story fall to the ground. 

Hux didn’t have enough time to stop and his hand was still in his pants, and for a horrified moment they shared eye contact. The one floor wasn’t far enough to save him from the smug expression that settled on his neighbour’s face. He shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the hot tub, letting Hux drink in the sight of every inch of him. What lovely inches they were. 

They held eye contact as the man started to touch himself in turn and Hux was further disgusted and aroused at how anyone would be able to see him. His large hand wrapped around his cock, and Hux sped up himself, feeling his stomach tensing as they watched each other intensely. His cigarette was long forgotten in the ash tray. 

He could feel himself getting close, but he tried to draw it out. Not wanting to come too fast, not wanting to give his new neighbour to think he was special. Hux had to take his time. 

The other man didn’t seem to feel the same way and started speeding up. 

Hux’s lips were parted and he was panting against the railing when his neighbour stopped, giving him a slow wink. From there he turned off the jets and got completely out. He waved Hux down before turning and entering his apartment. 

Hux’s lips curled, who did the man think he was, as if he would come running at a wave.

It would be one floor down and one over. He knew that he would be able to find it easily and tried not to hate himself as he tucked himself into his trousers and grabbed his keys. 

If he didn’t dally then he could pretend he was just going to go tell the man off. Whatever happened from there was not his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this prompt I really hope other people also fill it! Please let me know if you do!


End file.
